Leave Out All the Rest
by xXNikoletta BlackXx
Summary: Just a short six chapter story about Remus fearing death and no one caring about him. Hermione proclaims her love for him. Song Fic. Good one, not Bad one I swear! R


Leave Out All the Rest

By: grimreaperprincess666

Song Story for Linkin Park's Leave out All the Rest

_I dreamed I was missing, you were so scared_

_But no one would listen, Cause no one else cared_

_After my dreaming, I woke with this fear_

_What am I leaving, When I'm done here_

Hermione sat in the Black library, reading a book about the history of the wizarding world. Her mind wandered to a certain blonde haired R. J. Lupin. Her fiance for the past year. They just couldn't seem to get to planning a wedding. They wanted to but it just never fell into place. She was so absorbed in her thoughts of him that she didn't even notice he was standing right there. He walked up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders.

Hermione jumped slightly and turned her head to see her fiance looking down at her expectantly.

"Did you need something, Professor?" Hermione asked innocently from her seat at a small table.

"No, nothing important I guess..."

Hermione looked a bit stunned, as of lately, they had been arguing a lot, and for him to be this submissive was strange.

"Hermione I think we need to either start planning the wedding or call it off. I love you, but we can't keep at it like this." Remus said in low tones as he sat with Hermione at the digest-sheltered table.

"I'm sorry. I'm just a little lost about it is all, I guess…" Hermione's voice trailed off as she blushed and looked away from his face.

Remus reached up and brushed one long, willowy finger across her cheek. Hermione gasped softly and turned to face him. He captured her lips in a bruising kiss and wrapped his strong arms around her waist. When he ran his tongue across her lower lip, she opened her lips slightly to accomadate him. She moaned and pressed her body into his, earning her his hand over her breast.

This was going to far. They had never been father than the occasional open mouthed kiss. Hermione's rules. Yet, she seemed so willing right now.

Suddenly, as if he was burnt, Remus pulled his hand away from her and flushed a fantastic cherry color.

"I'm sorry Hermione…I don't" Remus started but was cut off by Hermione.

"It's ok," she said looking into her own lap. "I want to tell you something though…"

The door burst open at the precise inopportune moment. Moreover, Harry was standing in the door, completely out of breath.

"Harry! What are you doing here?" Hermione asked, eyes wide with shock and mortification as she her body registered the Lycan's body's proximity.

"Ginny is having her baby, Hermione. She wants you there with her; in the room." Harry gasped between deep breaths.

Hermione did not say anything she just stood and ran off with Harry to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical maladies and Injuries, leaving a very upset and hurt Remus behind in the Moste Noble and Ancient House of Black's Moste Vacant and Dust Covered Library.

Remus was not upset that he was left behind in the 'Abyss of Words', as his best mate still so eloquently put it. He was upset that Hermione did not tell him what she so desperately wanted to tell him.

When Hermione returned to the house, she was exhausted tremendously. Being a godmother was tiring! She stood against the front door of Grimuald Place. Her goddaughter was beautiful; six pounds, seven ounces, twenty inches long, dazzling red hair, bright emerald eyes, and strong healthy lungs. Boy could that girl scream. She is definitely Ginny's daughter.

Hermione shook her head as she chuckled to herself. She walked into the library to find Remus sleeping on the old couch. He was turned away from her, but she could still see that he was having a terrible dream. She rushed to the couch and stooped beside it, running her fingers through his hair, trying to cajole him awake. She muttered soothing words into his ear as she held him to her.

Remus finally woke up and was stunned to see Hermione sitting their next to him, arms around him.

"Mione…" He croaked as he tried to sit up.

"Sorry, Rem. You were having a nightmare and I couldn't wake you. I thought it would help if I tried, though…" Hermione let her voice trail off as her soft, vaguely freckled cheeks turned a dull pink.

"Hermione….I…I don't…" Remus stuttered, burying his head in his hands.

"Rem? You know you can tell me…don't you? You don't have to hold it in. You can't always be strong, Rem, let the walls down for once…Let me in..." Hermione begged him.

"I-I dreamed that I had died…You were the only one at the funeral. No one else had cared that I died. They all hated me for…for living. They were angry with me for living while James, and Lily died. Harry, dear Merlin…Harry hated me! My own godson hated me!" Remus screamed as he started sobbing into Hermione's chest. "I have no one left that cares...Harry hates me for letting his parents die. James is gone. Lily. Peter left me for Voldemort. I have no one..." He kept muttering.

Hermione had had enough, she quietly said, "You have me Remus. You've always had me, you'll never lose me either."

finally got around to editing this. Sorry no constant access to internet at the moment so I will do what I can but make no promises

I know I said that I wasn't starting this until I finished True Love and Trust, but I have lost interest in that story at the moment.

Enjoy and please review!

Princess


End file.
